Vs. Wobbuffet
Vs. Wobbuffet is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 1/9/2017. Story Ian, Metang, Max, Brendan and Wendy are traveling through a forest on Potpourri Island, heading towards Wisteria Town. Brendan: Score! Who would’ve imagined that this island had a contest coming up! Wendy: Eeeehhhhh! I can’t wait! I finally get to see Brendan compete in a contest in person! Max: They’re alright. It’s not like they’re up to scale with Ian’s Frontier battles. Those opponents are much stronger than Brendan’s. Wendy: Are you kidding?! These Frontier Brains just pound and beat up their opponents. These coordinators have grace, elegance, making some of the most beautiful combos around! And then, they are all crushed one by one by the magnificent Brendan! Brendan: Heh. I think I could get used to that title! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! The group turns, seeing a Wobbuffet with red lips standing among the trees. Max: A Wobbuffet?! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon, and the evolved form of Wynaut. Usually docile, a Wobbuffet strikes back ferociously if its black tail is attacked. It makes its lair in caves where it waits for nightfall. Wendy: Those lips look obnoxious. Max: That’s to differentiate the genders. This means its a female. Brendan: Eh, that’s pretty interesting. But Wynaut evolves into that, huh? Come on out, Wynaut! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Wynaut. Wynaut: Wynaut! Girl: Wobbuffet! A young girl with green hair comes running over, her Wobbuffet going back to her. Wendy: Aw! What a cutie! Annie: Hi! Are you here for the Wobbuffet Festival? Brendan: Wobbuffet Festival? Annie: Hm-hmm. The village just ahead is having its annual festival. Ian: This island is having a lot of festivals. Annie: It’s festival week! But the Wobbuffet Festival is my favorite! You should come see! Brendan: Well, it would be cool to see what techniques that Wobbuffet could use. Right, Wynaut? Wynaut: Wy! Max: I wouldn’t get your hopes up. Wobbuffet are as defensive as Wynaut. End Scene They arrive in Wobbuffet Village, the Wobbuffet Festival in full bloom. There are stands with souvenirs, food, games and events all focusing around Wobbuffet. Every person that the group passes have a Wobbuffet, as Metang floats over the group to not bump into them. Wynaut stands on Brendan’s head, fascinated by the events. Wynaut: Wy, wy, Wynaut! Brendan: I agree. There are a ton of them! Let’s get a selfie! Brendan pulls his phone out, getting a selfie with Wynaut on his head and the Wobbuffet in the background. Ian: (Looking at a pamphlet) Apparently, battling is illegal during the Wobbuffet Festival in the Village limits, due to their defensive nature. Max: That would make sense. It’s not like they can really battle each other anyway. They don’t learn offensive moves that they can Counter! Brendan: Aw! So much for teaching Wynaut a cool new combo by watching those guys. Wynaut: (Disappointed) Wy. Wendy: Eh, whatever! Come on, Brendan! Win that giant stuffed Wobbuffet for me! Wendy drags Brendan off as Max watches, sighing. Max: To think he was such a flirt before. Those two are acting like a couple now. Ian stares after them as well, as he and Max keep on going. An explosion occurs in the distance, catching their attention. Max: A battle?! But, you just said those were illegal! Ian: Doesn’t mean people won’t do it. Ian, Metang and Max head towards the source of the explosion, finding a guy hurdled over his defeated Wobbuffet. Guy: It’s those hooligans again! Those three who try to beat up Wobbuffets! Max: Guys specifically attacking Wobbuffet? Ian: And at the Wobbuffet Festival. Let’s see if we can find them. Brendan does the ring toss, missing the milk bottle. He groans in disappointment, Wendy comforting him. Wendy: Hey, it’s okay. I was sorta kidding anyway. Brendan: Really? Wendy: Wobbuffet’s a blob. No matter how you look at it, you can only take so much of it. Wynaut: (Sad) Wy! Wendy: Oh, but I wasn’t referring to you, Wynaut! You’re a super cutie! Wynaut: (Blushing) Wynaut! An explosion occurs, catching Brendan’s and Wendy’s attention. The two head there, as three hooligans are there. The first has teal colored hair, going down to his shoulders. The second guy is wearing a biker jacket, with blond hair with lots of product in it. The third guy has spiky red hair. Along with them are there Sableye, Haunter and Murkrow. Tsuyoshi: (Teal haired guy) Ha! Is that it?! Lulu, a larger woman wearing a pink sweater with a Wobbuffet on it, helps her injured Wobbuffet sit up. Tetsuya: (Blond haired guy) Yeah, last year you beat us real good! Hisashi: (Red haired guy) We ain’t satisfied now! We gonna beat up all da Wobbuffet in this village! The Wobbuffet all hide behind their trainers, as Brendan and Wynaut move in the front. Brendan: You guys are picking on these defenseless Pokémon?! Despicable! Tsuyoshi: What’s this? You got a beef with us? Brendan: And then some! Let’s teach them a lesson, Wynaut! Wynaut: Wy! Wynaut jumps off Brendan’s head, taking its place on the field. Lulu: You can’t! Fighting during the Festival is illegal! Brendan: Maybe. But that’s only inside the village! Wynaut, rile them up with Splash! Wynaut Splashes at the three hooligans, bouncing off each of their heads. Brendan takes off running, Wynaut Splashing around to lure them in. Hisashi: Ooh! This boy gonna get beat down! Tetsuya: You got that right! Haunter, fire Shadow Punch! Haunter shoots a dark energy fist, which chases after Wynaut. Brendan holds his arm out, as Wynaut Splashes off it, shooting high into the sky. The Shadow Punch curves up after it, as Murkrow flies after it. Brendan: Quick! Use Counter! Wynaut glows with a green shimmering aura, repelling the Shadow Punch back at Haunter. The attack hits Haunter, though does no damage. Murkrow fires a stream of Night Shade, knocking Wynaut out of the sky, and into Brendan’s arms. Brendan stops in the middle of the forest, as the hooligans catch up with him. Tsuyoshi: I guess all that tough talk was just talk! Brendan: I couldn’t fight you in the village. But we can fight you here! Wynaut: (With scuff marks) Wy! Wendy catches up, as Ian, Metang and Max join them. Ian: Good. You thought the same thing. Brendan: Looks like a triple battle! Us three vs. you three! Wendy: Uh, who’s that third person that you’re counting? Brendan: You’ll be fine, Wendy. Wendy: Uh, okay. Go, Roselia! Wendy throws her Pokéball, choosing Roselia. Roselia releases sparkles as she’s let out. Ian: Keep your guard up. Counter won’t work on Haunter. Brendan: Yeah. And Mirror Coat doesn’t work on the Dark type. These guys did their homework with which Pokémon to use. Ian: I’ll take on Sableye then. You wouldn’t be able to hit it with either move. Brendan: Fair enough. Roselia faces Murkrow, Wynaut faces Haunter, and Metang faces Sableye. Brendan: Wynaut, don’t fail me now! use Splash! Wynaut Splashes through the trees, going all around Haunter. Haunter swats at Wynaut, none of its attacks connecting. Wendy: Okay. Uh, Roselia, use, ah! Poison Sting! Hasashi: Go, Murkrow! Snarl! Murkrow lets out a caw, which turns into a dark purple energy ball, which hits and travels along the ground. Roselia fires Poison Sting at it, Snarl breaking it and hitting Roselia, defeating her. Wendy: Already?! (She returns Roselia) I’m sorry, Brendy! Ian: Metang, Metal Claw! Tsuyoshi: Sableye, Shadow Claw! Metang extends claws of metal, as Sableye forms dark energy claws. The two clash repeatedly, neither one backing down. Ian: (Groans) Even with that, Metang still barely has a move that can harm it. Tetsuya: Haunter, use Shadow Punch! Haunter fires Shadow Punch, knocking Wynaut out of the sky. Murkrow then fires Snarl at Wynaut, as it glows with a multi-colored aura, using Mirror Coat to repel it. The attack hits Murkrow, though it doesn’t damage it. Brendan: You kidding me?! Wynaut, are you okay? Wynaut struggles to get up, as Haunter and Murkrow hover over it. Tetsuya: Ha! Time to end this! Haunter, Shadow Punch! Hasashi: Murkrow, use Snarl! Brendan: Wynaut! Splash to dodge Snarl, and head straight towards Murkrow! Wynaut charges forward, Splashing over the Snarl, which travels along the ground. Wynaut then Splashes again, soaring straight at Murkrow. Haunter fires Shadow Punch, which follows it. Hasashi: Murkrow! Block it with Wing Attack! Tsuyoshi: No! Idiot! Brendan: Gotcha! Wynaut, use Counter! Wynaut glows with Counter, as it is struck by Shadow Punch and Wing Attack. It repels both attacks, blowing Murkrow back. Hasashi: No big deal! We’ll just… Brendan: Encore! Wynaut applauds with its ears, releasing a white energy wave, which hits Murkrow, it glowing white now. Hasashi: Hey! You didn’t let me finish! We’ll just use Snarl! Murkrow charges in with Wing Attack, as Wynaut uses Counter, repelling and defeating Murkrow. Hasashi: No way! Tetsuya: What happened? Wobbuffet don’t know Encore! Brendan: Too bad for you that Wynaut does! Wynaut: Wy! Wynaut glows blue, energy spiraling around it. It evolves into Wobbuffet, standing tall. Its lips are plain, revealing that it is Male. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Wendy: (Deadpan) Oh, great. It evolved. Brendan: Now we’re getting serious! Ian: Nice. We’ll back you up in just a moment. Metang strikes Sableye with Metal Claw, defeating it. Metang and Wobbuffet then face Haunter. Tetsuya: Fine! I beat you squirt all by self! Haunter, use Shadow Punch! Haunter fires Shadow Punch, as Metang moves in front of Wobbuffet, intercepting it. It takes very little damage. Ian: Tough luck. Our high defense will protect us from your physical attacks. Tetsuya: Then, we’ll use Shadow Ball! Brendan: (Smiling) And we’ll use Mirror Coat! Haunter fires Shadow Ball, as Metang floats upward, the Shadow Ball flying at Wobbuffet. He glows with Mirror Coat, launching Shadow Ball back. Haunter is hit, defeated. Tetsuya: What?! Brendan: You lose, punks! The three return their Pokémon, as they all take off running. Wobbuffet then falls down onto its butt, panting heavily. Wobbuffet: Wobb. Brendan goes over, petting Wobbuffet. Brendan: That, was an excellent battle, Wobbuffet. Let’s go celebrate the festival in your honor. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Main Events * Wynaut is revealed to know Mirror Coat. * Wynaut evolves into Wobbuffet, revealing it is Male. Characters * Brendan (main) * Ian * Max * Wendy * Annie * Lulu * Festival Partakers * Wobbuffet trainers * Festival Crashers ** Tsuyoshi ** Tetsuya ** Hisashi Pokémon * Wynaut (Brendan's, evolves) * Wobbuffet (Brendan's, newly evolved) * Metang (Ian's) * Roselia (Wendy's) * Wobbuffet (several) * Sableye (Tsuyoshi's) * Haunter (Tetsuya's) * Murkrow (Hisashi's) Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode Wobbu-Palooza! * The "Wobbuffet Festival Crashers" take the names associated from the Japanese version of the episode, as they receive no dub names. * The Festival Crashers' Pokémon were altered from the anime team of Fighting types to those that resisted the attacks used by Wobbuffet. * Wobbuffet was originally going to evolve in the removed episode where the group participates in the Potpourri Island Scavenger hunt. This was changed due to not being able to adapt that episode into writing and liking this idea better. * It's revealed that Potpourri Island is having a week of festivals, culminating with a Pokémon Contest. * Two of the Pokémon used by the Festival Crashers, Sableye and Murkrow, are also Pokémon owned by Natasha. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier